


PRANKING

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: (I suck at titles).  Sirius and Remus and James pulla  prank on everyone in the great hall.





	PRANKING

“Come ON Moony,” Sirius hissed in Remus’s ear. “We’re going to get caught!”  
“No we’re not,” Remus whispered back putting the finishing touch on a prank that they had planned for the entire school in the Great Hall. “You’re imagining things.”  
“No, I swore I just saw Mrs. Norris. I don’t want to get detention tomorrow night because it’s our one year anniversary and I’d love to spend it with you.”  
“My how the tables have turned,” Remus laughed.  
“Shut up Moons. Come ON.” Remus finished and allowed Sirius to pull him out of the great hall and into their common room.  
Remus glanced down at SIrius. “I can see why now you were in such a hurry to get back.”  
“Seeing you so mischievous turns me on,” Sirius told him pulling him down for a kiss.  
“Get a room you two,” James said sitting up from the couch. Neither Sirius nor Remus noticed his presence.  
“What are you doing here,” Sirius asked smirking. “Shouldnt you be stalking Evans?”  
James huffed. “I do not stalk thank you very much. I may be in love with her but stalking is on the same level as Snape.”  
“True.”  
“So did the two of you finish the prank or did you cut out early cuz the dog was horny,” James asked smirking at Sirius.  
“Shut up Prongs. We finished it. We’re going to bed now. You might not want to come up for a while,” Sirius told him giving Remus a loud kiss.  
James groaned. “Is it possible for the two of you to go a day without being all gross and what not?”  
“Why go a day without it when we went five years without it? Goodnight Prongs,” Sirius said squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. The two of them went upstairs and into Remus’s bed.  
“I can’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s face tomorrow,” Sirius said getting undressed.  
“Me too,” Remus replied as he got undressed.  
“Are we gross,” Sirius asked.  
“Of course not. James is just being James. He’s just jealous that Lily won’t give him the time of day. I’m almost starting to feel bad for him.”  
“Me too. I know what it was like a few years ago to not have the object of your affection like you.”  
“I liked you. I was just too afraid to tell you because i didn’t want to risk losing you if you didn’t like me back.”  
Sirius kissed his boyfriend. “I love you Moony. I think that I always have.”  
“Love you too.” After expressing their love for each other they fell asleep.  
The couple were rudely awoken by an excited James Potter in the morning. “Will the two of you lovebirds get up and get dressed. You don’t want to miss breakfast.”  
Groaning, the two of them reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed.  
“Can’t wait to see your brilliant plan in motion,” Sirius told Remus kissing his cheek.  
The four Marauders walked as innocently as they could into the great hall. Whispers filled the room as they walked in.  
Once they sat down they started laughing. “Moony, this is brilliant,” Sirius said taking in their surroundings. “I love you and your brilliant mind.”  
Mcgonagall walked over to the four of them. “Are the four of you to blame for this? Mr. Lupin i am shocked that you would be involved in something like this.”  
“Do you have any proof it was us though Professor,” Remus asked politely. “Why is it that whenever something like this happens its ALWAYS us?”  
“Because you four are the only ones unaffected by this,” she replied. Sirius grinned and laughed against Remus. “Detention. All four of you.”  
“So much for celebrating tonight,” Remus told Sirius as McGonagall walked away.  
Sirius gave him a kiss. “We’ll celebrate before and after detention. Definitely worth it. Do you see the look on Snivellus’s face? priceless.”

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr


End file.
